


Clea's Acceptance

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Clea tries to protect her former master from hurt when he takes a new padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	Clea's Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written somewhere between 2000-2004. Clea is my version of Qui-Gon's first apprentice. At the time of this writing, they had not clarified who Qui-Gon's first apprentice is, so I made up my own. If the Extended Universe has since clarified that, well, too bad. Clea in my mind is Qui-Gon's first apprentice.

The two had been battling each other for the most part of an hour, with breaks only occurring when Qui-Gon felt the need to correct the boy's stance or technique. Both were enjoying themselves immensely and were learning from each other in equal measures. They were unaware of their one person audience.

The woman watched the pair with critical eyes. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was in top form, as always, and the boy he practiced with was skilled as well. He would grow even more skilled under the master's tutelage.

Her hair was a fiery red, which as anyone would tell you, matched the spirit of the woman it adorned. Her skin was pale, not from lack of sunlight, but by her species' natural look. Her eyes, a bright green (though sometimes there was no color at all, another species quirk) currently, didn't miss a parry, a block or a somersault.

Clea Tari had admired her former master for several years even before he took her as his first padawan learner. She had worked hard for the privilege. At first sight, Clea had known Qui-Gon was the master for her. Something within the Force had told her so, and when the knight had gone looking for his first padawan, she had done everything she could to get, and maintain, his attention.

He had chosen her. For a little over eleven years, Qui-Gon had trained her to be a knight of the Jedi Order. They had learned from each other. Her natural love for anything mechanical, and uncanny ability to use and fix them, had taught the rather old-fashioned knight a thing or two. He had taught her patience, steadiness, the ability to see beyond the big picture and to focus on the Living Force. Like Qui-Gon Jinn, Clea Tari was known as a rebel, a maverick who followed the course as dictated by the Force, not the Jedi High Council.

She had passed her trials, successfully defeated the darkness that was within her and had become a knight. And she had left his side to fight the battles against injustice and evils alone, as did he.

He had taken another padawan some years later, Xanatos. Clea had hated him on the spot. Yoda had admonished her for being jealous, reminding her in that irritating way of his that such emotions led to the Dark Side. "How would Qui-Gon feel, if turned to the Dark Side you do because he takes another padawan learner?"

There was more to it than that, though, as Yoda later figured out. He had spoken with her on what they both sensed from Xanatos: the amibition, the greediness for power, the sly nature and devious mind. It would be the young man's downfall and it would hurt Qui-Gon terribly. Yoda had insisted that the course be run. It was the Force's will. Clea had agreed, reluctantly.

She knew the moment Xanatos turned against Qui-Gon. The pain that had seeped into her Force bond that still tenaciously hung on with Qui-Gon had driven her crazy. She had been at the Temple, luckily, and Yoda had her restrained. She had been beserk, trying in anyway she could to get to Qui-Gon's side. He had returned to report Xanatos' fall and to comfort his first padawan, who was a wreck.

Qui-Gon had promised Clea that neither would go through that again.

He'd promised on his Jedi honor and the bond between them.

Now before her was Qui-Gon with some other ungrateful brat under his wing, looking optimistic and almost contented. Clea did not begrudge him contentedness and peace. Force alone knew he deserved it in spades, but she vowed she would not stand by this time while it happened yet again.

* * *

Obi-Wan wanted to brush the sweat from his eyes but knew if he did, his master would take advantage of it. The boy was a sweaty mess while Qui-Gon did not even seem to be ruffled. Obi-Wan vowed he'd learn that trick before the year was up.

In an unexpected move, Qui-Gon rushed his apprentice, startling the boy considerably. Obi-Wan started a dodge, thought better of it and flipped straight into the air, up and over Qui-Gon's head, landing in perfect battle stance behind the heavier adult. The second decision had provided an excellent feint. Qui-Gon had sensed the first move and was caught off-guard by the change of movement.

He tried to skid to a halt but he didn't quite make it. Qui-Gon was turned to face his younger opponent but he was still moving in his original direction. He hit the wall with a thud, mildly knocking the wind out of himself. Obi-Wan, seeing what was happening, jumped at the chance to attack Qui-Gon during this weakness.

Sabers clashed with a dazzling flurry of sparks and a loud crackle of sound. Qui-Gon pushed Obi-Wan away and held up one hand to halt the fight. "Let's call this a draw, shall we? We've been at it a while and we're too late for the evening meal."

Obi-Wan powered down his blue blade and watched as Qui-Gon did the same with his green blade. He grinned at Qui-Gon, pleased with his performance. "I did well, Master?" the boy asked eagerly, wanting some praise for his obvious hard work.

Qui-Gon eyed him a moment, as if running the whole thing through his mind. A slow smile etched it's way across the chiseled features. "Yes, Obi-Wan, you did very well. Your alertness has improved greatly, no doubt stemming from your time on Melida/Daan."

At the mention of his 'adventure' without Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan looked down. Qui-Gon raised the boy's head so that he could look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. That was thoughtless of me. I did not mean to make it sound like a failure. We both learned something and must now move on."

"Yes, Master," mumbled Obi-Wan. The two moved away from Clea's hearing, but in her mind she heard Qui-Gon's mild rebuke. _I doubt you ate, either, First Student. Perhaps you'd care to join us?_

She followed.

* * *

"Spying, Clea?" Qui-Gon's blue eyes danced with mischief as he teased his first apprentice.

"No, Master Qui-Gon," Clea said. "I was just watching. I made no attempt to conceal myself."

"It has been sometime since we have talked. And you have not met Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, bringing him around in front to face Clea. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is my first apprentice, Clea Tari. She is the best tech person you'll ever find. If Clea can't do it, it can't be done."

Clea beamed momentarily at the praise and then carefully studied the thirteen year old boy before her. He was lanky, with bright blue eyes that were already wise beyond their years. His hair was brown with some shading of red burnish highlighting here and there. There was gracefulness about the boy that seemed incongruous with his lanky frame.

"Hello." He was polite, Clea noted.

"Hello, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You have a very wonderful master. Memorize everything he says. There will be a test later on." Her tone was joking, but Qui-Gon caught the underlining of steel and warning in the words.

Qui-Gon sighed inwardly and concentrated on the weakened bond he shared with Clea. _He's not Xanatos._

_If he was, he'd be dead by now._ Qui-Gon's head bounced up, eyes widening at the threat in the words. She was still staring at Obi-Wan as if she could read the boy's soul.

"Enough!" The word rang out like a blaster shot. Obi-Wan jumped at the harshness and Clea merely narrowed her eyes. "Obi-Wan, will you please excuse Clea and I a moment? We have something to discuss."

Obi-Wan looked from one to another cautiously and bowed respectfully to both. As soon as the door to his private sleeping chambers shut, Qui-Gon began to speak.

"He is not Xanatos, for which I thank the Force for everyday. Obi-Wan has an innate goodness, a need to help and protect that Xanatos never once considered pretending to have. Do not judge him against Xanatos, for Obi-Wan will far outshine him." Qui-Gon was giving Clea a dark look.

Clea stubbornly held her former master's gaze. "I won't allow that to happen to you again. If I even sniff the Dark Side, he's toast."

Qui-Gon felt a momentary rush of pleasure at Clea's protectiveness and strong affection for him. They had never been like father/daughter in their partnership; it had been more brother/sister, teasing and joking, occasional spats of temper when one rubbed the other the wrong way. They had been close, he and Clea.

"Clea," he began, but she interrupted him.

"I know you, Qui-Gon. You think you need redemption for failing Xanatos or some such nonsense, but you don't!" She took a breath. "It's not your fault that Xanatos was a greedy wretch with the heart the size of an acorn!"

Qui-Gon's lips twitched at her opinion of his second apprentice but stopped her diatribe with a raised hand. "Obi-Wan is my padawan learner. It took me some time to accept that myself, and you will have to as well. He's talented, Clea, hard-working and loyal. He won't betray me, or the Jedi."

"He left on Melida/Daan," Clea pointed out harshly. "He packed it in and put you and Master Tahl in danger. Now he's supposedly seen the errors of his ways, is so sorry for everything and wants to be a Jedi again? He left. He can't come back!"

Qui-Gon stepped back at the vehemence in her voice. "Is that what this is?"

"Is what what this is?" she snapped, her green eyes bleaching of color because of her high emotions and going pure white.

"I know you sensed Xanatos' failings quick enough, and now you think you've done it again, don't you?" Qui-Gon grasped her arm. "Obi-Wan? Come out please."

The door creaked open and Obi-Wan's head popped out, blue eyes wide. It was obvious he'd been listening in to the conversation. "Yes, Master?" the boy said nervously.

"Look at him, Clea, and tell me what you see. Not what your heart tells you or what you think, but you actually, physically see." Qui-Gon pushed her in front of him, forcing her to face the boy.

"I see a thirteen year old human male with blue eyes and auburn hair." It was a pathetic description.

"What else?"

"You said physical," defended Clea.

"Fine, what does the Force tell you?" Qui-Gon pressed the issue hard. He had to show her that they had both made mistakes with Obi-Wan. Neither had trusted the boy, and he'd almost been lost. Obi-Wan was still uncertain of his place after returning to the Jedi and needed reassurance of his master's acceptance.

Clea looked into wide blue eyes and crumbled. "No, you'll hurt him just like Xanatos," she cried softly. "I won't let you. I won't let you." The words ended on a sob.

Qui-Gon knelt beside her and held her tightly. "He won't. He's just a boy and I'll just have to make sure that he doesn't become Xanatos." Qui-Gon hesitated and looked up at his apprentice, who was still standing in the doorway, his expression torn between running from the scene or standing his ground. "Obi-Wan is nothing like Xanatos. He has integrity, a sense of loyalty and he's eager to learn. He's just like us, Clea. He's protective of those weaker than he, he's got a sensitive heart and an open-mind. Obi-Wan is a hopeless optimist, just like us. He's determined to save the universe from evil."

Obi-Wan gave his master a tremulous smile and walked to the two on the floor. Clea's sobs wracked her body. Obi-Wan knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Clea Tari?"

She looked up, face tear-stained and eyes so white that Obi-Wan fancifully imagined they were like a mirror into her heart. He could sense that she only wanted to protect Qui-Gon and he wanted to show her that he had no intention of causing any harm.

"I'm just like you. I wanted Master Qui-Gon to teach me. I don't care what Xanatos did to him, beyond the pain he still feels. I have no desire to hurt my master. He's," Obi-Wan flushed, "wise and wonderful and mysterious. Everything a master should be."

Clea continued to gaze at him. Small tendrils of her Force presence filtered to Obi-Wan and the memories of watching Qui-Gon struggle through the mired pain Xanatos had left him in came to him. Obi-Wan knew he was viewing all through Clea's eyes.

Qui-Gon returning, his face hollow, eyes haunted and his spirit temporarily defeated. The boy felt Clea's determination to help heal her master, who could do no wrong in her eyes. His first rejection of her and then his realization that their bond existed enough that she felt what he felt. The two's eventual helping of each other.

Clea's resolution to never let her master be harmed so again. To never see him haunted as if he had done something wrong. To never see him in pain because of some thoughtless, selfish padawan.

"I won't turn."

Clea's eyes filled with tears again and she touched his forehead to hers gently, with acceptance. "I'll hold you to that, but if you do, I have your permission to take your head off with my blade."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, relief easing the tension in his muscles. "Is everyone happy now?" Heads nodded. "Good, I'm cooking." Two sets of groans echoed each other.


End file.
